Headly's Adventures - Book One
' Author: RedFurnace' This story is the first about Headley. You can leave comments and say what you don't understand, what you've learned, what didn't you enjoy about the Adventure and if you like. Enjoy Prolouge Once upon a time, there was an albino Enderman named Headlinand Shinstraeia Endsworth, also known as Headley. He is currently an intellegent, albino Enderman who was borned in Calfloward. He is a 24yr old Enderman who love stars and was borned of two black Endermen but anonymously borned albino. Headly lived in the Calflowish Orphanage in a temple from Calfloward 4years later since his mother and father was killed by a random Steve. His desire was to be a hero. His admirer and mentor is Red Furnace. Headly became a fan since he was 4 1/2 years old. He read comics and read books of him and was acting like a Hero but actually found out that he is doing good deeds. One day on his current age, he lived in a secret Cave filled with Hardened Stain Clays with all the different colours and was crafting a Voidwood Boat. "I am so board, I'm going out to sail and go on many other adventures", he said. When he finished, he went to a deep ocean to sail. He pushed his boat then hopped on it. Headly was so curious about what would he find or discover. "I hope I can find some gold, emerald, diamonds, silver or a large abondoned Island with a huge village without Villagers", he said to himself. He wondered off to sail and saw the Whales and Dolphins diving, The Squids and Sharks fighting, Rays, Flock of Seagulls soaring in the air and a Shark following his boat. He was terrified that he paddled using his long, thin arms. He pantered and sweated until he went over a rock like a bike driving off a ramp. Him and his boat flew in mid-air and landed on an Island of his desire. The boat cracked in fragments and made him rolled and hit his head. He saw that there is a monstrous scientist building a cyborg with a human without his arms and legs and pelvis. Chapter 1 - Headly the Frienderman Headley was so enthusiastic to see how the other parts of the Robot will look like. He was wondering that he will look like Mega Man or X when golden. Headley was such a xenodochial Enderman ready to make a new friend. A Decades of minutes later, he knocked the window shyly. The Scientist was almost finished and turned around. He went to the door and said, "Why are you here albino Enderman, isn't the Sun bad for Endermen skin?" he asked. "I am albino and Sun resistance sir, I want to be your friend and the Cyborg's friend, I am stuck here and I want a friend and to be a Hero" replied Headly. "No problem Enderbino, come into my shed". "No problem sir, and my name is Headlinand Enderson, or call me Headly." Headly went inside and helped the Scientist to build the cyborg. They used Golden Blocks, Platinum Blocks, Iron Blocks and Whitestones with a Diamond to build him, but the Whitestone and Diamond was inserted in his heart. The Scientist revealed to him his name after the cyborg was finished. The cyborg spoke his first words and asked, "Who are you? Who am I? What am I? Where am I?!" "It is I, your creator, Vinnie Rosenberg, or you can call me Dr. Redstone. The Enderman is Headley. I am the brother of the evil, Dr. Roly Poly", said the Scientist. "So, I am built exactly for what"? "For saving your true friends, and your name is Golden Platinum". "Oh." TBC Category:Headly Series Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions